Promise: Lost Souls
by slytherinangel01
Summary: I saw red with that thought. No other man would touch her except me & if someone has touched her, no one ever will again. I smirked silently as a plan started to form in my mind. I am going to seduce Ms. Hermione Evans-Dumbledore. "MA"
1. All Alone?

**AN: I wanted to fix my story up guys, so sorry it has been so long since I have updated. I have also taken a Beta. Yah!**

**Please R/R!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter or the songs listed above.**

* * *

**Lost Souls**

**Sequel to She Was His**

**Chapter One**

**Narrator POV**

The wind whistled through the Whomping Willow's leafless limbs as the moon shined brightly, casting its shadow over the eerie, still waters of the Black Lake. The night was beautiful and quiet, too quiet . . .

The whole school was in a silent, abandoned state. If anyone passed the great school, they surely would have thought all inhabitants were sound asleep; nestled, safe and sound, under their sheets, dreaming happy dreams. But sadly that was not so, though many wish it. In truth, since the time of Grindlewald, the school had never seen such a horrorific battle.

_Until, last night._

The Light had known that the Dark Lord was going to attack Hogwarts, and they had prepared. Many came to fight in the battle, filling the school with so many people, that a lot of them had to sleep in the Great Hall. They trained, day and night, for the upcoming battle, until finally, the day had come. The Light had much confidence that they would win with the famous Harry Potter by their side, but it's just that they didn't expect so many. Death Eaters came by the hundreds, overpowering them. And to the Light's despair, more were still coming. Voldemort fought with a savage pleasure, killing the young and old mercilessly, as he made his way to the higher grounds of Hogwarts. It was there the Golden Trio was along with Draco Malfoy, battling some of Voldemort's most highly-esteemed Death Eaters. All fighting ceased, wands still held tightly in their hands, as the Dark Lord and Harry Potter faced each other.

_The real battle had begun._

Blood curling screams filled the air as everyone watched the famous Harry Potter fall, cold and dead. Death Eaters cheered all around as the warriors of the Light stood, shocked. That was when the real slaughter of the night began. The Light had lost all hope at the death of their Savior and was soon joining the other bodies of the fallen, except Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy fought hard to protect her and their unborn child, but he knew the fight was over. Draco had grabbed something from his pocket and thrust it into Hermione's hands as Death Eaters cornered them against a stone wall of Hogwart's. The last thing she saw was a jet of green hit Draco as he shielded Hermione's disappearing body with his own. He whispered her name one last time, before he to fell.

**Hermione POV**

Grief stirred in her heart at the thought of all of her friends that she saw perish before her eyes, permanently staining her mind of how they died. Neville was tortured by Lestrange into insanity, and then killed. Ron died while protecting Lavender, who then followed him into death. Luna, oh Luna, she was bitten by a werewolf and dragged off into the forest. Hermione could still hear Luna's screams in her head, even after her screams had been silenced with a sickening crack that floated amongst all the others. Another lost soul. Everyone is dead she thought in despair. Lupin, Tonks, the Weasleys, Draco, everyone. They were all gone.

She sat, paralyzed, on the cold stone floor of Hogwarts Castle; her bruised arms wrapped protectively around her midsection. Though she had never been scared of the dark before, she was terrified now as the dark crept towards her from all sides. It beckoned to her, hissing poisonous promises in her ear of numbness. Curling into a ball, she closed her eyes tightly, ignoring the cold voice that hissed at her. Pain shot throughher with every movement she made. A sigh escaped her chapped, bloody lips as she began to relive the nights' horrors in her dreams.

She wasn't asleep long though. The sound of sobs reached her ears, awakening her from her nightmare. Straining her muscles, she sat up. Her clothes clung to her sweat-dampened skin, chilling her, yet she felt hot. She looked down and saw that she had a deep gash leading from her knee cap to her ankle. Grazing her fingertips along her leg, she quickly pulled her hand back with a pained hiss. It was worse than she thought. Grimacing, she clutched her wand in her hand and whispered some spells to disinfect the gash and clean up her bloodied leg. With a bit of effort, she sat up and leaned against the wall behind. As she moved, she saw something shine in the moonlight. Seeing the item that Draco had put in her hands on the ground, she quickly put it in her pocket. Lying back down, slowly, she closed her eyes. Before she fell back to sleep, she heard sobs yet again. Sitting up, she strained to hear where the sound was coming from. It was coming from the far end of the hall, yet she saw nothing but a chair. She stared, gluing her eyes to the wall, waiting for any sign of movement. She saw the chair that was against the wall move a little, scraping across the stone floor.

Fear ignited in her, but she fought it back. Crawling to her left, she propped herself up against the wall. Her muscles were screaming and burning with strained exertion. The cut on her leg bled, sliding down her leg to her sock that was now the color of deep crimson. Ignoring her pain, she stood, leaning heavily against the wall. Slowly, with the wall supporting her, she painfully made her way to the far end of the wall. It felt like hell, but she took it. Just as she made it to the far wall, her legs gave way and she landed ungracefully on her butt, sending a jolt of pain up her spine. Pressing her back against the wall, she closed her eyes and took deep, shuddering breaths. The pain eventually faded into a dull ache. She felt a light pressure in her stomach. Her hand went to her lower abdomen and rubbed the flat stomach in slow circles, murmuring soothingly.

Hearing movement beside her, she recalled why she had made such an effort to come over here. Turning her head, she looked at the seemingly empty space. Fear still nabbed her at the back of her mind, but she silenced it and reached her hand out; her ring glowing in the moonlight. Feeling a soft material under her fingertips, she gripped it and held her breath as she quickly pulled the cloak off a slumped form.

At first all she saw was the dark outline of a figure lying on the ground. Obviously a female she thought, seeing the curves and chest. Her eyes finally adjusting, she gasped. The flaming red hair was the dead giveaway. _Ginny Weasley had survived the battle._

Well, there it is. I hope you liked it! Please R/R! It's very encouraging to hear what people think about my stories, even if it's criticism. As long as you stay clean. Thanks!

- slytherinangel01


	2. Nothing Left?

**AN: Sorry it took me so long! I just started my driving lessons and they have been throwing test after test at us! This is a pretty small chapter, but I wanted to put a something up. I could have done better, but it's one in the morning, and I am tired. I hope you like it!**

**Lost Souls**

**Chapter Two**

Slowly, she shook the still form of Ginny Weasley; her voice was raspy. "Ginny." Her friend lifted her head; her face stained with blood, dirt, and tears. Hermione gently wiped away the tears and let her friend fall into her arms. She held her tightly with protectiveness against her chest, as if Ginny were her child, as she sobbed into her shirt. Ginny's body shook violently as she let out all her sorrow for her family, their friends, and Harry. As Hermione held her friend, she vowed that no harm would ever come to Ginny as long as she had a single breath in her.

Ginny's loud sobs eventually quieted to silent tears. Her voice was hoarse and cracked. "Her-mion-ne."

"Yes." She gently rubbed Ginny's back in soothing circles.

"What are we going to do? There's nothing left for us." She sounded so lost and broken.

Hermione thought for a second. What could they do? If they left Hogwarts, Voldemort would surely kill them.

She spoke softly. "I don't know Ginny."

"I wish we were anywhere else but here Hermione. There's nothing left for us."

"Me too Ginny. Me too.."

Suddenly, she felt warmth surround them in thick sheets and something vibrated in her pocket. Pulling out the object, she held it in the light to see it. It was the object that Draco had given to her before he – no, she shook her head, she would not think of that right now. It was a necklace. The chain was silver, and a beautiful, green stone hung on it. The stone began to shine brightly from some source inside it as she touched the stone. It burned brighter at her slight touch. She sharply pulled her hand from the stone with a pained hiss. It felt like it had just been pulled out of the eternal fire of hell.

Ginny, who had been quiet, finally spoke. "Hermione, what is that?"

Hermione was about to speak, when suddenly she heard whispers. It sounded like a male and a female were chanting. It was light chant, but whatever the chanters were doing was powerful. The chant oozed of strong, raw magic as it wrapped itself around Ginny and her.

Frightened, Ginny held tightly onto Hermione. "What's going on?" They held each other as the chant continued, and a powerful gust of wind surrounded them. Then the stone flashed brightly, and they vanished.

**AN: Well that's it! Please leave a comment. The more comments I get, the faster I'll update. Plus it's encouraging to hear what you have to say, even if it's criticism. Don't forget to check out my new Facebook page that will alert you of all my doings with FanFiction! The information is on my profile. Check it out!**

**slytherinangel01**


	3. What the hell!

**AN: I wanted to first thank everyone who is still reading this story and haven't given up on me. I've been writing for this story, Alien, so chapters may be a little slow, but I am writing them.**

**Lost Souls**

**Chapter Three**

_She felt weightless and free, as she floated around in the air._

"_Hermione."_

_She knew that voice. She shook with excitement as she turned towards the voice. She was now on Hogwarts grounds under their favorite tree by the lake. She was still looking for the person who spoke, when she spot the person of her searching by the lower bank of the lake a few feet away. A smile lit her face as she ran towards the person; her arms wide open._

_She shouted happily. "Draco!" But then she became frightened as his image faded and her surroundings disappeared. "No, no, no! Draco!." She screamed, but he was gone and darkness swallowed her whole._

She was awake, but she didn't want to open her eyes. If she opened them, she didn't know what would happen. The first thing she noticed was that she no longer felt pain from her leg and her once pounding headache was gone. Had the Death Eaters come back and taken her? If they had, then why would they heal her leg? She dreaded the thought if they had taken Ginny too. Then she heard noises. It took her a while to figure out that it was actually someone speaking.

"I have checked her over, and she had many gruesome cuts and bruises. Most of them looked like they could have only been inflicted by dark curses, and strong ones at that. The poor child must have been hurt during a raid." The voice was young and feminine.

The other voice was deeper and masculine. It sounded familiar but she couldn't figure out where she had heard that voice before. "Have all her wounds healed?"

"A few have, but majority wouldn't. I'm guessing that the curses that caused them were meant to be healed by the muggle way only. She will have many scars, since we can't heal them by magic."

"And what of the other girl?" Were they talking about Ginny?

"She should be waking up any minute now. She wasn't as bad as this one."

There was silence, and Hermione wondered if they were done talking, but then the familiar voice spoke.

He sounded hesitant. "Was the test positive?" What was he talking about?

The woman was quick to reply. "Yes, it's positive."

"Is all well?"

"Shockingly, yes. Completely in good health."

The man sighed. "Good."

And the conversation ended there. Deciding to face the world, she slowly opened her eyes, the light momentarily blinding her. First things were blurry, but then she saw colors. Slowly the shapes formed, and when her vision had fully returned, to say she was confused was an understatement. Now saying she was completely befuddled sounded more like it.

She was lying in a bed wearing blue pajamas in an infirmary that looked exactly like the one at Hogwarts. She berated herself though, because that was impossible. She knew for a fact Hogwarts was in ruins. There was no way that this was the Hogwarts infirmary.

As she was trying to convince herself that she wasn't in Hogwarts, she heard the sound of a door opening and looked towards the noise. And standing there in the arched doorway was a much younger looking Albus Dumbledore.

What the hell!

**I hoped you liked it, and remember, more reviews make a happy writer and faster updates! ^^**

**~slytherinangel01~**


	4. Hogwart's

**AN: I know it's been a while since I have updated. I'm sorry. I write the chapter, but I'm slow at loading them up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the plot.**

* * *

**Lost Souls**

**Chapter Four**

He looked the same yet, he was different. He was a little shorter, and his hair was cut a little above his shoulders. His hair was a light brown with bits of gray in it. He didn't have that many wrinkles anymore, but his blue eyes still held that same fatherly kindness that it always shone, and there was still a twinkle in his eyes.

This is impossible! The sight of Dumbledore, alive and young, made me want to cry out. How could he be alive? He's dead! The young Dumbledore came closer and sat at the white chair that was beside my bed.

He smiled and said, "Hello miss. We were worried that you wouldn't wake up. How are you feeling?"

I swallowed my cry and gave him a small smile. My voice was a little dry and scratchy. "I feel fine." I paused before asking. "How is Ginny?"

He smiled kindly before replying. "She is well. She woke up yesterday, but she is very tired so we gave her a sleeping draught. If you don't mind me asking, where did you get these wound? Many of them could have only been caused by an evil curse."

Ignoring his question, I asked him what the date was. "It is August 5, 1944."

I stilled. How could this be? How did we go back in time? I knew immediately that I could never tell him of where we have come from. I couldn't reveal anything of the future no matter how much I wanted to throw my arms around him and sob, telling him everything. I would have to lie.

I knew that 1944 was around the time that Grindlewald was at large so I could come up with a good lie with that. I would have to come up with fake last names though. Names that won't make us, at least Ginny, have any connection with the people here. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed Dumbledore speaking.

He still had a smile on his face, but I could see worry in his eyes at I looked at him. "Miss, are you sure you're alright?"

I gave him a smile. "Yes I was just thinking." I paused for a second. "And it's Hermione. Hermione Evans. Ginny is my sister."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Evans. I'm curious though as to how you two ended up in front of the charms classroom. You sure did give Professor Hendrix a shock when she was on her round of the grounds."

I took a deep breath before telling my fake past. "You see Professor, Ginny and I were outside in our home village in France with our parents when these people in black cloaks attacked our village. We all fought as hard as we could but we were defeated. I tried to stand and fight, but my mum forced Ginny and I to flee with her into the forest that surrounded our village. She handed us a necklace and the last thing I saw was my mum being hit by the killing curse." I don't know why but tears came to my eyes and I wiped them away as I continued. "It was a portkey. It took us here, and we must have passed out on the grounds." The tears were still coming as I finished. Dumbledore handed me a handkerchief and I wiped my face as I tried to get a hold of myself.

"I'm sorry for your loss Miss. Evans." He was quiet for a bit, obviously thinking of something. "Miss. Evans-"

I cut him off. "Please Professor, call me Hermione."

He smiled. "Hermione, how old are you?"

"Ginny and I are 16."

"I see. What school did you attend in France?"

"We never went to school. Our mum taught us at home, because she was to afraid to let us go to a magic school."

He was quiet again and I felt a strange fear that he didn't believe me. "If you'd like it Hermione you can attend school here at Hogwarts. I'm sure that you and your sister will make an excellent addition to our school."

I smiled brightly at the prospect of going to school again. "We'd love to go here."

He grinned. "Excellent! Of course you would be placed in 7th year but first you two will have to take some tests. I assure you that I just want to see what your grade levels are so I know what classes to place you two in."

"Thank you Professor, you have no idea what this means to Ginny and me."

"You're welcome. Our school has a special program for students just like you so you don't need to worry about the admissions payment or any other thing you may need."

He stood up. "I'm sure your sister is awake by now. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes please."

"You might want to change first. There are some clothes for you on the nightstand." He turned and walked down the middle aisle. "I'll be waiting out here." He closed the door behind him.

I sat up in bed and slowly got off the bed. My muscles hurt a little but I ignored it. I put on the white shirt and blue skirt, careful to not mess up any of my bandages and slipped on a pair of socks and my now clean tennis shoes. I was about to leave when something shiny caught my eye. It was the necklace.

I quickly picked it up and put it on around my neck. It made this strange humming sound and lit up when I clasped it together and let it fall against my chest. Fear took hold of me that maybe it would transport me again when I felt the same warmth from before emitting from it and a strange humming, but the humming soon stopped, the stone cooled, and the strange glow faded. I took a deep breath then made my way out of the infirmary and into the hallway.

Dumbledore was standing in the hall, patiently waiting. "No doubt Mrs. White took your sister to the Great Hall to eat, so it's probably best to check there."

We walked to the Great Hall and entered. And there she was. Ginny was sitting on the Gryffindor's table talking to a woman. I couldn't stop myself. "Ginny!"

She turned around and saw me. She quickly got out of her seat and I ran down the hall, as did she, and we collided in tight embraces.

I held her tight against me. "Oh, God Ginny I was so worried about you."

Her voice was low and quivering. "Me too."

I slowly let her go and I turned back to look at Dumbledore who was smiling happily at our reunion. "Is it okay if Ginny and I go to bed?"

"Of course. We don't have any of the house dorm rooms ready so you can use the Heads room for now."

"Thank you Professor."

"Come. I'll show you where it is."

We followed him down the hall and made many twists and turns before we came to a painting of Hogwarts with the Founders standing on the front steps of the school they built together. Helga and Godric were laughing about something and Rowena was standing near Salazar. Rowena seemed to be in a heated debate on something with Salazar, when she spotted us making our way to them.

Rowena turned away from Salazar and looked at us. She smiled brightly. "Hello dears. A little early for term to start don't you think?"

Dumbledore spoke up. "Yes Mrs. Ravenclaw, but these new students are here early and they are going to use these rooms."

"Splendid! Please, do come in." The painting swung open and revealed a dark passage. Dumbledore made a slight gesture with his hand and told us we could use the room to the right. I stepped in first and Ginny followed behind. The painting swung closed with a bang, making us jump.

We walked down the hall and I gasped as we came upon a room. It was furnished with couches, a small kitchen, a table, and a huge fireplace that lit up as we stepped out of the passageway.

I heard Ginny behind me. "Wow…"

I remember reading in Hogwart's A History that the Head's Room would change to the color of house that each Head belonged to, but never had there ever been two head's from the same house. The room had to be balanced.

We looked around a bit more before we went into our designated room. As soon as Ginny laid down, she was out. I brought the covers up to me chin and breathed in deeply and slowly. I felt safe and comforted now that I was under the roof of Hogwarts. And soon I too fell asleep.

_Falling, yet again, into the darkest depths of my dreams…._

**AN: I know I update slow, and I'm sorry. This chapter didn't turn out super exciting but the next chapters will definitely be picking up the pace. Especially when Tom comes in. Please Review!**

**~slytherinangel01~**


	5. Dumbledore Knows

**AN: Hey guys! I'd like to thank my reviewers: ****ClaireReno****, ****Gonewiththerain09****,**** penny, f4vivian, imaginexthat, kitten, AvalonChick19**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the plot.**

**Full Summary: After the Light lost the Final Battle Hermione is sent to the past by mysterious forces with a second chance at life. Determined to save the future, she befriends Tom Riddle. But she didn't expect to fall in love. Can she teach him how to love or will he destroy what they have, and her. Tom/Hermione**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_**We looked around a bit more before we went into our designated room. As soon as Ginny laid down, she was out. I brought the covers up to me chin and breathed in deeply and slowly. I felt safe and comforted now that I was under the roof of Hogwarts. And soon I too fell asleep.**_

_**Falling, yet again, into the darkest depths of my dreams….**_

**Lost Souls**

**Chapter Five**

We woke up early and took the test to see what levels we would be placed in. I thought the test was pretty easy, but I went over it three times before I turned it in, so it seemed like it took me quite some effort.

Ginny surprisingly finished early too, and we had just finished eating our dinner when a ghost came up to us. It was an old woman with a kind face dressed like she was from the fourteenth century. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you two in his office. He says he has some things you two need to go over with him."

I looked at Ginny and she looked back at me. She nodded. I told her last night what our fake life story was. We got up and I was about to head to the Headmaster's office when I remembered something. I mentally slapped myself. Dumbledore wasn't the Headmaster yet. He was the Transfiguration professor. I turned around and asked the ghost if she could show use where his classroom was.

She smiled and spoke in a motherly tone. "Why sure. Follow me."

We followed her through many hallways and up to the third floor before she stopped in front of a door and turned to look at us.

"This is his classroom. Have a nice day ladies." She turned and started to float away. I opened the wooden door and walked inside. Ginny closed the door behind as she walked in. I looked around. The room was big and there were tons of cages around full of birds and strange creatures. I was about to pet one of the birds when I heard a voice.

"Good evening young ladies." I quickly turned. Dumbledore was sitting at the teacher's desk in the front of the room. How did he do that? He wasn't there when we walked in? I shook my head before grabbing Ginny's hand and walked up to the front.

"Hello, Professor. One of the ghosts came to us in the Great Hall and said you wanted to speak with us."

"Yes, I do." He picked up some papers on the side of the desk and began to read. "We have already graded the tests you took this morning, and I wanted to discuss them with you."

He looked at Ginny and smiled. "You my dear did wonderful. Though you're a little young, the board has gone over your scores and decided that you would do best in 7th year, since you already know the 6th year curriculum." His eyes twinkled. "I also see here that are very gifted in Transfiguration. I'd love to have you in my class. You have much potential in the subject." Ginny blushed a little and said she would like that very much. He then looked at me and I took in a deep breath. I don't know why but I was extremely nervous.

His eyes seemed to twinkle even more. How does he do that anyway? "You my dear did outstanding. You got all O's in every subject and you knew answers to questions that even some of our top students here can not answer. The board placed you in 7th as well, but you are going to take some classes that are only allowed for the more gifted students we have at this school."

He placed the papers back down on the side of the desk before he began to speak again. "Miss Hermione do you know what a Head Girl is here at this school?" My heart skipped a beat.

"Yes. I read in the Hogwarts a History when I was younger. It said that a there were two Heads, one a boy and the other a girl. They are in charge of all the special events and they help to keep the school safe and make sure the rules are enforced."

He smiled. "Yes. You see, last week we discovered that the Head Girl that we had chosen for this year was going to move back to Germany with her family." I held my breath. Was he going to ask what I think he was? "And we are in need of a new Head Girl. The board had gone over all the girls who would be best suited for the position." He paused for a second. "They have asked me to speak with you about if you would be interested in the position. Though we have never given such a position to a student that is new to Hogwarts, they said that you have all the qualifications to be the Head Girl. Would you be interested in such a position?"

I smiled brightly. I can't believe it! "Yes, I would be honored to be the Head Girl."

"I'm glad to hear that." He looked at Ginny for a second, before looking back at me. "There is something that I wish to discuss privately with you."

I looked hi straight in the eyes, my hand still holding tightly onto Ginny's. "I prefer Ginny to stay in here with me."

"That's fine. I just thought that you would like to hear what I have to say privately." He looked me straight in the eyes, his own very serious. "When you came to us, we obviously took some tests on you both to see if there was anything else wrong then what was clearly not visible. Ginny was fine, but something came up positive on one of your tests."

I gulped in dread. I knew what he was going to say. "You came out positive on the pregnancy test that we had given you."

I opened my mouth to speak, but he held up his hand. "I did not tell the board this. They surely would have said no to you immediately. Probably would have not even let you into the school." He paused for a second.

"I did not tell them, because you have the potential to go far in this world, and I do not see the fairness in not letting a bright witch into our school, because they are pregnant, though I don't approve of you being pregnant at such a young age. I am not going to ask you who the father is. That is not of my business, but I do want you to know that I am here for you whenever you need me. I also find it wise that you use a spell to cover up your pregnancy, so you do not show. There are also some potions that you may want to go over with the Mrs. White. Many of the students and faculty would be very unkind to you if you do not, and I don't want any accidents to occur. For your safety though, I think it would be best to tell the Head Boy that you are expecting. He is a very intelligent boy and would be able to protect you and watch out for you and your child."

I tried my best to hold in my emotions, but one single tear escaped and slid down my cheek. Ginny grabbed my hand and I held onto her tightly for support. My voice was scratchy and hoarse. "Thank you professor. You have no idea how much this means to me. I -… I don't know what to say."

He smiled. "That is okay my dear. I'm not quite sure what we are going to do when the baby comes, because it will be due sometime in February probably, but I will come up with something." He made a shooing motion with his hands. "Run along girls. You might want to explore the school and grounds a little so you know where everything is when school starts. I don't want to put you on display in front of everyone, but you guys will have to go by tradition and be sorted with all the new 1st years."

I nodded my head. "Thank you professor." Ginny and I walked out of the classroom hand in hand.

For the next two weeks we explored the castle and the grounds. We actually discovered a lot of new passageways throughout the castle and even some that lead off of school grounds, which would probably be very useful in the future in case of emergency. We even found a room full of pixies. HUNDREDS of pixies. And those things flew fast! Ginny and I had never run as fast we did, even when we were running from Death Eaters. We eventually tricked them and immobilized them but that was like an hour after we had found them. My legs were still sore from the running. It was the most fun I had in a long time though, and I haven't seen Ginny laugh so hard in a long time. It brought a little bit of life back into her eyes. Mine as well.

I was a little nervous though. Tomorrow the other students would be returning for the new term at Hogwarts. I was also a little scared that I would accidently say something that could jeopardize us. I couldn't put Ginny through that. But I am determined not to let that happen.

**AN: This was a little short, but my fingers are getting tired and I still have a big project to do tomorrow. Why do I have to always put things off! Oh well. This chapter was a little slow, but I promise, it's going to speed up. Tom is finally going to make his appearance in the story in the next chapter so review and I might just update in the next two days.**


	6. Sorting and Meeting Tom Riddle Jr

**Okay, here is chapter five! Hope you like it XD**

**Reviews are like the chocolate ice cream I am eating right now. So delicious that I can't get enough of it!**

**Please review! **

**Promise: Lost Souls**

**Chapter Six**

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I groaned as I carefully peeked open one eye, trying not to hurt it with the light spilling in through the window in my room. Turning my head a little, I looked at the girl who was cuddled against my side. Ginny was still sound asleep. Poor Ginny. She has had continuous nightmares, and she has remained glued to my side. I prefer it that way though. Not the nightmare part though, just sticking by my side. I can watch over her better that way.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Grasping tightly to my wand that was under my pillow, I leapt out of the bed, quietly, as to not wake Ginny, on full alert. I looked around quickly, and relaxed when I saw the black owl perched outside my window. I had stumbled upon the owl when I was exploring the grounds. It was lying on the ground with a thorn in its wing. It had taken me a while for him to trust me, but he eventually let me take it out. He has not left my side since then.

I lifted my wand hand, muttering a spell, and the window opened quietly.

Placing my wand on the nightstand, I placed my arm horizontally I front of me. "Here Aidan."

He flew in the window, his great black wings gleaming a fiery red in the sunlight, and gracefully landed on my arm. His green eyes that reminded me so much of Harry, fixed on me. He gave me the letter in his beak and flew to the top of the four post bed, resting on one of the posts. Out of habit, I checked the letter for any hidden spells. It was amazing how many nasty spells you can cast on someone through a simple letter, but it was possible, and I wasn't taking any chances.

Satisfied that it was a plain letter, I opened it, and pulled out a note from Dumbledore.

_Dear Hermione and Ginny Evans,_

_As I'm sure you know, today is the day the rest of the students will be arriving at Hogwarts. I have taken the liberty to purchase your textbooks and the extra little items you both will need for your classes. I have ordered a few pairs of uniforms for you each, along with a cloak and a jacket when the colder months come. They should be waiting by the entrance to the Heads quarters. Your house colors will appear on your uniforms when you have been placed into your respective houses. There is also a trunk by the couch full of normal clothes and other necessities that you may need during the year._

_I will go ahead and explain about some of the things about the program you two are on. It is a program that our school made secretly for the few students that have no source of income, or have no guardians. It pays for all the things you will need like your textbooks, supplies, uniforms, etc. But it also gives the student a monthly handsome purse of twenty galleons each. _

My eyes widened at that. Twenty galleons! I'm not going to feel right unless I pay them back somehow.

_As I know you pretty well by Hermione, you don't need to pay the school back. If it doesn't settle well with your mind, then you can help Hogwarts teachers and staff every now and again with extra activities that we do here at Hogwarts._

_Ginny and you need to be at the doors of the Great Hall at eight sharp. That will be the time when we are done with sorting the first years into their houses. After that is finished, you can join the rest of your house for the feast._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I snuck in some treats for Ginny and you. They are in the trunk. When you open the trunk simply say lemon drops and a compartment will open, filled with treats. I also put in some owl treats for Aidan._

_P.S.S. I also wanted to let you know that you will be needing a 'guardian here at Hogwarts', since you two are still underage and are not at an orphanage or any other establishment. I hope that I am not being to forward, but I would very much like to adopt you two. I have grown very fond of you two and see you two as my own daughters. If you two agree, my last name will follow Evans in your name. You don't have to say anything now, but tell me when you are ready._

I smiled. Dumbledore really has been great to Ginny and I while we waited for the start of the school year. He had even taken us to Hogsmeade to get different scenery. I would have to ask Ginny about what she thinks though.

I put the letter on the nightstand and quietly got back on the bed. Gently, I shook Ginny.

"Ginny. Ginny. It's time to wake up."

She opened her eyes slowly and squinted at the harsh light coming in through the window.

"I'm awake."

Sitting up, she looked up into my eyes and smiled a little.

"What's up?"

"I just got a letter from Dumbledore. He has already gotten us everything we need for the school year, including an extra trunk of clothes that we can use when it is not school time."

She beamed and I smiled a little. She really has been getting a little bit better. "That's awesome!"

"I know, but there is something else, bad and good."

A frown crossed her face. "What is the bad news?"

"Apparently we need guardians, since we don't have anyone that is of age to claim us."

"What are we going to do?"

I smiled at what I was about to tell her. "That's the good part. Dumbledore has asked if we would like it if he officially adopted us."

She smiled. "That's great. Have you already told him that we accept?"

"I'm about to, but I wanted to tell you first before I told him."

"Okay." I quickly wrote down thanks for all that he had done for us and also wrote down that we would love to be adopted by him. I sealed it and handed it Aidan, who flew out the window as soon as he had it in his beak.

I ushered Ginny out of the room and went to the trunk that was by the couch. I opened it and said lemon drops. I secret compartment opened out of the trunk's hood, filled to the brim with sweets and some owl treats. Ginny laughed before picking up a couple packets of chocolate frogs. I got two boxes of every flavor beans.

We tried on all the clothes in the trunk. Ginny was a little disappointed that the skirts were longer by a good inch and the shirts and dresses were not form fitting. I personally found nothing wrong with them, but that was my opinion. I blushed a little when we found a couple big packages of tampons and pads. We also found some nightclothes and undergarments under all the stuff. There were six nightdresses, four shirts, and four shorts, each. Ginny frowned.

"That simply will not do. I can't do anything about the clothes we have to wear in public, but I WILL have a say when it comes to our nightclothes." She grinned evilly. "You WILL wear whatever I make out of these. Okay?"

I gulped a little. I guess there is no arguing when it comes to nightclothes. "Okay."

She picked up her wand off the couch. She pointed her wand at the clothes.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

Levitating the clothes behind us, she walked to a table and muttered a charm that made it longer. Putting the clothes on the table, she ordered them to display themselves on the table. After they had arranged themselves, Ginny got to work.

She smiled at me. "I learned a thing or two from Mum."

She started with the nightdresses first. She shortened tem to thigh high and made some of them lacy and the others silky in different shades of colors.

"I'm going to make all of my nightgowns and undergarments in shades of red and pink, and yours in green and blue, since you look best in those colors."

I nodded.

She also changed the sleeves to spaghetti straps and made the material thin and I winced as she made some of them see through.

Then she started on the shirts and shorts. She made the shorts ten times smaller and snug, and made the shirts to where they would hug our figures. Then she made a couple pairs of them silk and the lacy as she did to the dresses.

But then she got to the undergarments. I stared in horror as she began to work on those. She immediately made our bras and panties smaller to be snugger and transformed them to silk and lace. She transformed some of the panties into thongs. Then she got to the bras. She made them see through and put little designs into the fabric. She put stuff that had to do with quidditch on hers and put flowers, animals, and random little designs on mine. I smiled a little but quickly wiped it off my face. I would not let her see that I actually liked the little designs. She would go even crazier.

She smirked. "Now for the finishing touches." She picked up our panties that were not thongs and flipped them onto their backsides. She then in gold wrote a statement on all of her panties in.

**Wish you could ride this**

Then she put a little broom under the statement.

I gasped. "Ginny!"

She just laughed and continued to begin on mine. I could only watch, glued to spot in shock. Where does she come up with this?

She put my panties in front of her on their backside and wrote in silver a statement.

**Wish you were here**

I had to speak now.

"Ginny! Where in the world did you come up with this?"

She smiled innocently. I'm starting to think she is not as innocent as I had thought. "I got it from my Mum. She used to use it when Dad –"

I quickly covered my ears. "Wow! I do not want to hear that! Ugh! Now I've got mental images! Eewww!"

She laughed and gently patted my back while cooing to me in a motherly tone. "It's okay Hermione. You need to be a little more out there."

She winked at me. "And who knows. Maybe someone will take an interest."

I winced. "I can't do that. I love Draco."

She sighed, staring sadly into my eyes. "I know that Hermione. Don't you think I still love Harry? But-" She paused for a second, taking in a deep breath. "They are gone Hermione. They aren't coming back. You need to let go as I have. They wouldn't want us to sit and cry our eyes out. They would tell us to move on and find someone that will love us and protect us." A memory flashed through my mind.

_I was sitting down with my legs tucked under me with a book in my hand. My other hand was playing with Draco's hair who was stretched out on the couch with his head lying in my lap. _

"_Hermione?"_

_I put the book down for a second to look into his silver eyes. _

"_Yes?"_

"_Can you promise me something?"_

"_Anything."_

_He sat up and placed his hand on my flat stomach, before looking deep into my eyes._

"_If anything happens to me,promise that you will move on and find someone that will love and protect you. And our child."_

_My eyes softened. "Draco, nothing is going to happen to y-"_

_He shook his head and stared firmly into my eyes seriously. "Promise me."_

_I swallowed and forced it out. "I promise."_

_He smiled and gently kissed me. "I love you Mione."_

"_I love you too."_

_He looked down and smiled affectionately at my stomach, rubbing his hand in gentle circles across it. He leaned down and gently kissed my stomach. _

"_I love you too, little one."_

Then the memory faded.

I looked up into Ginny warm eyes that were glistening with unshed tears.

"I know Ginny, and I will do my best to move on."

She smiled. "Harry and Draco would have wanted that."

It was five thirty before we finally realized that we had two hours and thirty minutes to get ready. I thought we had plenty of time, so I was about to get a book and read, but Ginny grabbed my arm and sat me on the bed.

"No. You are not going to go read. We are going to make you the most desirable witch in all of Hogwarts."

I snorted. "As if."

She smirked evilly. "You doubt my talents? We'll just see about that."

I gulped, suddenly a little afraid.

She dashed out the room and quickly came back before I could even attempt an escape. She had a big box in her hands. She put it on the floor and opened it. There were two boxes inside it with our names on one each. I picked up mine and opened it. I pulled out two pairs of gloves, a scarf, a winter hat, a jacket, and a cloak. There were also some jumpers, stockings, and two pairs of shoes. Our ties were at the bottom of the box with on top of five pairs of uniforms. They were all skirts, so I guess girls weren't allowed to wear shorts and pants at Hogwarts yet. Ginny frowned again.

"What's with these people in long clothes?"

I shrugged. "We are in the past Ginny. It isn't proper in this time to wear short and fitting clothes.

She pouted, but then a determined look took over her face. "I guess they won't care if I made them a little bit shorter. Muttering a charm, our clothes were now about a half inch shorter then what they had been.

"I'm sure they won't notice."

She walked out again and came back with a pair of undergarments for each of us. She threw me mine and caught them. She gave me the blue bra with lilies in the fabric and, thankfully, underwear that wasn't a thong.

I quickly slipped out of my clothes and put on the undergarments. I had gotten out of my shyness of undressing in front of people. During the war, you didn't have the pleasures of privacy. Everyone, boys and girls, changed in the same area so as to be together and not separated just in case something happens. Ginny picked up our clothes and walked into the bathroom after she changed into her undergarments I followed after her. While she was looking through the drawers, I stared at myself in the mirror.

Most of the bruises had faded to where you almost couldn't see them, but I still had on bandages over my cuts. They didn't look to bad. I turned a little to look at the small tattoo that was on the small of my back. I had gotten it during Christmas with Draco. I wasn't in his house, but I got a small snake tattoo. He hadn't asked me to get it, but I had wanted it. I touched the necklace that was around my neck. It really was a pretty piece of jewelry. I wonder where Draco had gotten it from. Now that I think about it, how had the necklace transported us here?

I began to puzzle over it, but Ginny interrupted my thinking. I'll think about it later.

"Okay, I have already started the curling iron for you and the straightening one for me. I think it would be a lot more fun to do it the muggle way then by magic. I have already placed out all our make-up, perfumes, and accessories that we had gotten at Hogsmeade on the counter."

She picked up her wand off the counter and pointed at the stool that was in the corner of the bathroom by the big pool bath that the Heads room shared, muttering a charm, which transformed the stool into a chair. She also transfigured a radio and a CD of music from our time period.

She smiled at her success. She faced the chair in front of the mirror and gestured for me to hurry up on putting my clothes on. I slipped on my shirt and skirt and sat in the chair.

"Aren't you going to put your clothes on Ginny?"

No, not yet. I'll get to that later, but we need to get to work on you."

She said a charm that made my hair less thick and picked up the curling iron. She curled all my hair in record time. It was actually pretty nice. It wasn't extremely curly, but was in gently curls that went all the way to above my mid back.

"I like your hair color, so we are not going to change it."

I nodded. I have always liked my hair color, but had secretly loved Ginny's. It was a brilliant red and always came out nice in the morning. Mine was always kind of on the bushy side and frizzy in the mornings.

She then began on my make-up. She wanted to stay natural with me, so she used shades of brown for eye shadow. She then put on some mascara and a little bit of lip gloss that made my lips glossy and sparkly with a little bit of sparkles. I have never looked good in lipstick. She put on clear nail polish on my nails and then put cute little designs on my toe nails. She gave me a pair of a little pink flower for earrings then put a single pink flower barrette in my hair. I was finally finished!

Ginny smiled proudly. "I did a pretty good job. Come on. Admit it. You look HOT!"

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I did look pretty good. I got off the chair and ran around it to give Ginny a hug.

"Thanks Ginny. You're brilliant."

"I know."

"Do you want me to straighten your hair for you?"

"Yeah, thanks."

She quickly slipped on her shirt and skirt and sat down on the chair. I easily straightened her hair and put a little glitter in it, but not too much. I then put in two barrettes that had little embedded diamonds in it on one side of her face. I put on a light pink for her eye shadow and put on some mascara. I also put a light pink lipstick on her with a shiny gloss. I used clear nail polish, so she didn't have a lot of pink on her, and did little designs on her toe nails, like she did on mine.

I smiled at my work. I wasn't that bad. "I'm done."

She smiled affectionately. "You did really good Mione. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

I checked the time. We had about thirty minutes.

"We only have thirty minutes so we need to hurry up."

We went into our room after we put everything back in its place and quickly put on our jumpers under our skirts and slipped on our stocking. I finished putting on my shoes and put my tie on, after I helped Ginny put on hers. We dashed into the Head common room and quickly walked out of the painting.

Rowena waved kindly at us as we left. "Good luck children!"

We yelled thanks behind us as we ran down the hall towards the Great Hall. We were both heaving and trying to catch our breath as we came up to the Great Hall's doors. We checked each other quickly to make sure we didn't mess up anything, before standing calmly in front of the doors, listening to Dumbledore speak through the doors. I guess the Headmaster of this time didn't like to talk in front of crowds. I listened intently to what he was saying.

"Now that we have finished sorting the first years I have a surprise for you all. Something we haven't had in a long time." It was quiet as everyone waited for him to continue speaking.

"We have received two new students from France. They will be joining the seventh years in their respective houses. In a moment they will be walking through those doors to be sorted into their houses, and I want you to treat them with the utmost respect. One of them is in fact the new Head Girl, so without further ado, I would like to introduce to you my daughters, Hermione and Ginny Evans Dumbledore."

Nervousness came over me as the doors began to open up. When they fully opened, Ginny and I walked side by side down the hall towards the front where the hat sat on a chair with Dumbledore standing by the chair. He smiled encouragingly to us.

The guys stared at us with lust in their eyes, and the girls glared daggers at us as they whispered to the people beside them. I heard what they said, and it was a little hard to ignore what they were saying around us. Some were nice, while others were nasty.

"She looks so fat!"

"They both look so pretty!"

"Damn, I want some of that!"

"They look so ugly! Who do they think they are!"

"Did Dumbledore say they were his daughters?"

We finally made it to the bottom of the steps and waited for Dumbledore to call us by our name to be sorted.

"Ginny Evans Dumbledore!" Ginny took a deep breath before walking up the steps and sitting on the chair. Dumbledore put the hat on her head. It was quiet for a while. It looked like they were talking. Finally the hat spoke up.

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table exploded with cheers. Ginny happily stepped off the chair and walked down the steps. She whispered good luck in my ear before sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

"And Hermione Evans Dumbledore! She is to be Head Girl this year."

I sucked in a breath and walked up the steps before sitting down in the cold seat. Dumbledore placed the hat on my head. It spoke to me.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Hermione Granger. I'm not supposed to have you for quite some time. It seems you have been sent here. That's interesting. I had placed you in Gryffindor before, but you shouldn't be in that house now. You still have the qualities of Gryffindor, but you seem to have gained darker talents. Hmmm. You have a destiny to complete that is unknown to you at the moment, but I will place you in best possible position for your destiny to begin."

What was he talking about? I was about to voice my question, when he suddenly yelled out my house.

"Slytherin!"

I covered my shock quickly and walked over to my new house who most of them, exploded into applauds. Slytherin? I was looking for a spot to sit when a blonde boy made room for me to sit by him. I knew who it was before he even introduced himself. Abraxas Malfoy. It hurt a little to look at him, but I knew he was completely different from Draco. I sat down and he took my hand and kissed it. He lingered a little bit too long for my liking.

A girl on my left smiled sweetly at me. "My name's Rose. Rose Zabini." She pointed to the boy sitting beside her who was eating a piece of chicken. "That is my brother Zachary."

I smiled at her. "It is nice to meet you." She grinned.

"So Dumbledore is your dad?"

Ginny and I had already spoken about this and had agreed that it would be best to just say we were his children.

"Yes, he is."

"I never knew he had children."

"Yeah, well, he preferred to live a quiet life with us, so we would live peacefully."

"Hmmm."

I picked up some food and put it on my plate, pretending that I was listening to whatever Malfoy was saying. But I felt like I was being watched. I looked around me a little to see who it was. My eyes landed on a boy who was a few seats down on the other side of where I was. I looked straight into his eyes. He looked straight back. He was a tall boy with dark hair and green eyes. I could tell he was tanned, because the long sleeves of his shirt were pulled back a little. I could also tell that he was well built by the way his arms and chest flexed a little every time he moved. He looked hot.

A lot of girls 'snuck' glares my way when they saw that he was looking at me. I guess he was the hottie of the school by the way the girls, and some of the boys, acted.

I leaned towards the girl who said she was Rose. "Who is the guy that is staring at me?"

She looked up and saw who was staring at me before continuing to put food on her plate. "His name is Tom Riddle. He is the Head Boy this year and is the smartest student Hogwarts has ever seen. Everyone adores him."

I froze. I tore my gaze away from his and pretended to be interested in my food. Tom Riddle? I mentally slapped myself. I should have known that he went to school during this time! Horror flashed through my body. He is the Head Boy! Ginny is going to have a heart attack if I don't find her before she sees him.

I stood up and excused myself. I walked over to the Gryffindor table and stood behind Ginny. I leaned down and spoke quietly in her ear, so no one could hear what I was telling her. Apparently, the school house grudges weren't that bad in this time, because the Gryffindors didn't glare at me.

"Come on Ginny. I need to tell you something of importance."

She nodded and said goodbye to her new friends before getting up and following me out of the Great Hall. We were quiet before we got to painting. Rowena looked up at us and smiled motherly.

"How did it go dears?"

I spoke to her. "It was great. Ginny got into Gryffindor, and I got into Slytherin."

She beamed. "That is wonderful." She nudged Salazar that was standing beside her. "Isn't it Salazar?"

He grumbled. "Yes, it is."

She snorted. "Well you could be a little more enthusiastic! Please ignore him. He can be terribly rude sometimes."

I smiled. "It's okay."

I told her the password and she allowed us in. Ginny followed me into our, well now MY room.

As soon as the door was closed, she spoke. "Spill."

I took in a deep breath. Might as well say it right out. "Tom Riddle is here."

She stilled in shock, her eyes widening. She spoke in a whisper. "He is here? At Hogwart's?"

I nodded. She took in deep breaths and visibly calmed down. I was a little shocked at her control, and a little proud. She is very strong.

"I'm sure it will be fine. There is no way for him to know us in this time."

I nodded again. "We should be fine. I just wanted to tell you before you saw him."

"Thank you for telling me Hermione."

I smiled. "We better get all your stuff together. I'll help you take it to the Gryffindor Common Room."

She shook her head. "It's okay. I can just make my trunks smaller. I know my way to the Common Room."

"Okay."

She picked up all the clothes we had left in the Head Common Room, while I levitated the trunk into my room and transfigured a trunk for her to use. She got some of the normal clothes and got the tampons and pads, since I won't need them.

I shrunk the trunk for her and she slipped it into her pocket. I walked her to the door and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the forehead before she disappeared down the hall towards the Gryffindor's Common Room.

I sat on the couch in front of the fire. I knew exactly what I was doing. I was going to wait for Tom Riddle to show up so I can get our introduction out of the way. I stared at the fire as it danced around. I picked up the book I was going to read this morning before Ginny had dragged me off. Ten minutes passed before I heard the picture swing open and close a couple seconds later. I took in a deep breath. I could do this.

I listened to the footsteps as he walked into the Common Room. I got up and turned around. He stood still in the middle of the room, staring at me as he had in the Great Hall with his intelligent dark eyes.

Might as well get it over with. I walked over to him and held out my hand with a smile on my face. "Hello, my name is Hermione Evans Dumbledore." A couple seconds passed, and I was beginning to think he was not going to say anything, when he shook my hand.

"My name is Tom Riddle. You must be the new Head Girl."

"Yes."

He smiled charmingly at me. "Well I guess that means we will be working together this year. It is a pleasure meeting you Miss. Dumbledore."

"Please call me Hermione."

He smiled again. There was something predatory about his smile. "Hermione." He kissed my hand and I felt a spark run throughout my body. I shivered. What was that? He seemed like he felt it too, because he looked up into my face, searching for something. His face remained blank though. His hand that didn't hold the mine, gently touched my cheek, trailing a path around my face. He pulled back abruptly and walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

I walked into my room and slipped into one of the green nightdresses Ginny had improvised on. I fell asleep with questions running through my mind.

What had happened when he touched me? That shock I felt run through my body. I have never felt that except when I was Draco.

**Well, that was a LONG chapter. At least to me since I have never had written a chapter over 5, 100 words long. Please leave a review. I don't even know if anyone is reading my story, so at least someone leave a review. No one has left one in like two or three chapters.**


	7. New Classes

**Sorry with the slow updates. It's a bad habit. Anywho, I would like to thank the people who had left me reviews: ****Mistress of Elementals, Natalie, Jenn, Lydia Shirin, and edwardloverr. ****You guys are awesome! **

**Note to reviewer Jenn:**

**First of I'd like to say thank you for leaving me a review, that was very nice of you. For your question about the sudden switch of points of view, I find it a whole lot easier for me to write from that perspective so I switched it to make it easier. I forgot to tell you guys that I was switching it, so that is on me. For your other question about Hermione's pregnancy, I wanted my story to be different from everyone else's, so I thought it would be a nice twist in the plot. I know that Hermione is seen as a smart and very responsible young woman, but people make mistakes. It shows that we are human and that we are not perfect. Hermione is no exception, so I wanted to give her a mistake that she made. But as the story continues, you'll see how strong and responsible she is with her decisions, especially when it has to do with the baby.**

**I also wanted to tell you that you haven't discouraged me with this story. I really do appreciate people's opinions about my stories. It helps to see what people like and dislike about certain things. I also enjoy criticism. I don't receive criticism a lot, and I thank you for criticizing me. It helps me grow as a writer.**

_Previously:_

_What had happened when he touched me? That shock I felt run through my body. I have never felt that except when I was Draco._

**Lost Souls**

**Chapter Seven**

**New Classes**

I groaned as sunlight peaked in my room, awakening me with her warm rays. I got up off the bed, wincing as my cuts stretched. I'm going to have to put on clean bandages. I walked into the shared bathroom and opened a drawer, pulling out clean bandages and gauze, along with a potion that helped with the pain.

I took off my dress and put it on the sink, now only in my blue brae with the lilies in the fabric and the blue lacy panties that said Wish You Were Here. I gently pulled off the blood stained bandages and cleaned the cuts with alcohol before putting on the new gauze and bandages.

I froze when I heard the door on the other side of the bathroom open. My heart beated erratically in me as I looked up and horror filled me. Tom Riddle was standing in front of the closed door in only black boxers. I blushed when I saw that he was staring at me. But I couldn't help feeling a little ugly with him seeing me with all my scars and cuts. He must think I'm ugly. I quickly picked up my nightdress of the counter and was about to slip it on when his husky voice stopped.

"Don't… Wait…"

My heart beated even faster as he slowly walked towards me and took the nightdress from my hands and put it back on the sink. I stood still as he took off one of the new bandages I had put on my arm, one of the worst cuts I had from the war.

He whispered to me. "Where did you get this?"

I spoke softly as he took off a few more bandages and examined the cuts. "I was walking around my home village in France with my sister and mum. These people in black cloaks came out of nowhere and started attacking the village. I got hit by a couple nasty spells before my mum sent my sister and me here before the people in black cloaks could get to us."

He didn't respond to me as he continued to look at all my cuts. He arched an eyebrow, when he saw the tattoo on my lower back. It was strange how I no longer cared if he saw me in only my undergarments. He quietly reapplied the bandages and put a few more on the cuts I hadn't bandaged yet. He was gentle and thorough as he finished. Again, like last night, he gently caressed my cheek.

He smiled that smile like last night that made my heart stop for a second.

"You might want to remember to lock the door whenever you come in here." He looked me up in down. "Though I wouldn't mind if you left it unlocked."

I blushed and decided to ignore that last comment he made. "Thanks for helping me, but I really need to get ready."

He nodded and backed away from me. Before he closed the door behind him, he turned and looked at me with the smile still on his face. "I'll wait for you in the Common Room, so we can both walk to breakfast together."

I silently nodded. After he closed the door, I quickly locked it behind him.

I quickly washed my face and changed into my school uniform. After I applied a little bit of make-up, I left the bathroom and walked out into the Common Room. Tom was already in the Common Room, leaning against one of the coaches. He's fast. I examined him a little as I walked towards him. His dark hair was nicely put and his clothes fitted him perfectly. He looked great.

He smiled. "You look nice this morning."

I smiled back. "Thanks, so do you Riddle."

"Please call me Tom."

"Tom."

He pushed off the coach and walked over to me. "You didn't take as long as I thought you would. Most girls would have taken at least half an hour."

I looked into his eyes that saddened me a little. They looked so much like Harry's. "I'm not like most girls."

"No. You are not like most girls." He paused a second, before continuing. "You ready?"

"Yes."

He held out his arm to me and I took it, as we walked out of the common room. Rowena, and surprisingly Salazar, told us to have a good day as we headed to the Great Hall. We were silent most of the way, before Tom began to speak.

"I hope that you are not like most of the students here when it comes to classes. Apparently you must have had excellent grades for the Headmaster to ask you to be the Head Girl."

I debated about what to tell him for a second, before speaking. "My mother schooled my sister and me instead of sending us to school. She wanted to teach us at the pace we needed instead of how the school did it. But after mother died, my dad brought us here."

"Your mother must have been a powerful witch."

I smiled to keep up appearance. "She was. It was one of the things that my dad loved about mom."

We were quiet the rest of the way to the Great Hall. When we entered, everyone looked up at us as we walked to our table. I sat down beside Rose, and Tom, surprising me, sat down right beside me. I smiled a little at Malfoy's slight frown when he saw Tom sitting next to me, but he quickly looked away when Tom gave him a hard stare. I got some pancakes, with eggs and sausage. I picked up my goblet and filled it with pumpkin juice.

Tom picked up some pancakes and ham and filled his goblet with coffee. The hall buzzed with loud voices and laughter. It made my heart ache a little for how it used to be in my time before the war. But I knew that I had to move on. Time was giving me a second chance, and I was going to take it.

Tom started talking to some of the guys, while I talked to Rose.

She whispered quietly in my ear.

"So what do you think of Riddle?"

"I thought he was very nice."

She giggled. "You are so lucky. A lot of girls would kill to be in your place right now." She paused for a second, before whispering in an even quieter voice that I had lean a little towards her to hear what she was saying. "Tom's been acting different than usual. He normally never takes an interest or even notices a girl. But he was looking at you yesterday and today you both show up to breakfast together!"

I frowned. "I didn't know that. He seemed like that the type who has a girlfriend or something."

She shook her head. "No. He has never had or been in a relationship with a girl. He doesn't even sleep with any of the girls. If he did, news would have gotten around pretty fast. So you might want to be careful. A lot of girls have been talking so you need to always watch your back. Nothing is more dangerous than a jealous pack of girls in this school."

I nodded. "I will be more careful."

Suddenly, a paper appeared in front of me, as well as everyone else in the Hall. Dumbledore or I guess dad now, stood and walked to the podium before speaking to us.

"You have now received your school schedules for this term. You still have fifteen minutes of breakfast time so don't rush yourselves. You will have ten minutes time to go from one class to the other. Have a good day!"

I picked up my schedule and looked over my schedule.

**To Ms. Hermione Evans-Dumbledore**

**7****th**** year**

**Head Girl**

**SCHEDULE**

**Transfiguration A**

**Potions A**

**D.A.D.A A**

**Charms A**

**Lunch**

**Herbology A**

**Free Period**

**Ancient Runes A**

**R= Regular A= Advanced**

***Allowed to leave grounds to Hogsmeade whenever you like**

***No curfew**

***Allowed access to library after hours**

I smiled. They allowed the Heads access to the library at all hours even in this time! I felt a light tap on my shoulder, so I looked in that direction and looked into Tom's eyes.

He pointed to my schedule. "Can I see it?"

I smiled. Sure, if I can see yours."

He handed me his, and I handed mine to him. My eyes widened as I looked at his schedule.

**To Mr. Tom M. Riddle**

**7****th**** year**

**Head Boy**

**SCHEDULE**

**Transfiguration A**

**Potions A**

**D.A.D.A A**

**Charms A**

**Lunch**

**Herbology A**

**Free Period**

**Ancient Runes A**

**R= Regular A= Advanced**

***Allowed to leave grounds to Hogsmeade whenever you like**

***No curfew**

***Allowed access to library after hours**

We had the exact same classes!

He whistled.

"Well, well, Hermione, it looks like we have same classes. If you want, I can show you to all the classes."

I was about to tell him that I knew where they were, but I caught myself. I wasn't supposed to know.

"Sure, I'd like that. Before we go though, I want to go see what my sister got."

He nodded. "I'll wait in the hall."

We both got up and headed to our destinations. I walked over to Ginny and sat in the empty spot beside her. She beamed at me.

"Hey, Mione. I missed you." She gave me a big hug.

"I missed you too."

She handed me her schedule and I looked it over. We only had potions, lunch, and Transfiguration together.

"Hey Ginny, we only have Potions, Lunch, and Transfiguration."

"Okay, at least we have some classes together instead of none. I want you to meet my friends."

She pointed out a set of twins, Melanie and Jasmine, a shy girl named Natalie, and a boy named Nathan. The last two made my heart ache, Jonathon Potter and William Weasley. I said hello to all them. Jonathon asked what my classes were and found out that we actually had most of the same class except Charms and Ancient Runes.

His green eyes smiled at me as he spoke. "Would you like me to escort you to your first class?"

I smiled as a light blush covered my cheeks. "No, it's okay. Someone already asked me, but I'll see you in class."

He looked a little sad, but didn't drop the smile. "Okay. I'll see you."

I got up and headed out of the Great Hall. I wonder how the day will go.

**AN: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Tom Riddle's Plan

**Lost Souls**

**Chapter Eight**

_Previously:_

_She pointed out a set of twins, Melanie and Jasmine, a shy girl named Natalie, and a boy named Nathan. The last two made my heart ache, Jonathon Potter and William Weasley. I said hello to all them. Jonathon asked what my classes were and found out that we actually had most of the same class except Charms and Ancient Runes._

_His green eyes smiled at me as he spoke. "Would you like me to escort you to your first class?"_

_I smiled as a light blush covered my cheeks. "No, it's okay. Someone already asked me, but I'll see you in class."_

_He looked a little sad, but didn't drop the smile. "Okay. I'll see you."_

_I got up and headed out of the Great Hall. I wonder how the day will go._

**Hermione POV**

I nervously made my way to where Tom was waiting. I had to remember who he was. This was Voldemort! I shuddered a little, when his eyes scanned me slowly. I have to admit though that his behavior around me has been quite shocking with him being so nice and charming. I knew though that this was the future Dark Lord, and he was supposedly very 'charming' in his school years. I automatically brought up my guards around my mind as I finally stopped in front of him.

I plastered a smile on my face. "I'm ready."

He offered his arm to me and I took it. I guess people still did that in this time. I would be lying though if I said I wasn't the least bit afraid that I was walking with the younger Voldemort to our first class. I was terrified! But I was determined to not let him see that I was. We were silent the whole way to class.

**Tom Riddle POV **

I glanced down at the young girl, no scratch that. I glanced down at the young woman who was walking beside me. She was short, a mere five feet two inches. A big difference to my own six feet height. I had to admit that she was a beautiful creature with her chocolate brown eyes and long, wavy honey brown locks. She also was well-endowed in her chest and ass size. Without realizing what I was thinking about, I imagined how her naked, pale breasts would barely fit in my firm hands as I-

I shook my head a little, but not enough for the witch to notice. Why was I thinking about that? I apparently have gone on too long without taking a woman. I couldn't help but imagine Ms. Evans-Dumbledore's body beneath mine as I pushed hard into her heated core. I wonder if she has ever been with another man…

I saw red with that thought. No other man would touch her except me, and if someone has touched her, no one ever will again. I smirked silently as a plan started to form in my mind. I made up my mind that I would seduce Ms. Evans-Dumbledore. I couldn't help, but smirk at the thought of fucking Dumbledore's daughter though. This should be easy. Who couldn't resist me? Plus I always get what I want.

We finally made it to our first class, which happened to be the one I detested the most. Transfiguration, which was taught by my least favorite Professor, Albus Dumbledore. I have never been able to get him to fall under my charm, which infuriated me. Ever since that mudblood's death in the girls' bathroom, he has never let me out of his sight to enter the chamber again. I couldn't have him discovering it.

I slipped my hand to Hermione's lower back and guided her towards my desk in the middle of the classroom. The seats were not in a particular arranged order, but she didn't know that. I will have her sitting next to me in every single class. My magic flared heatedly inside me. I wouldn't want that Potter to get any ideas and touch what isn't his. _Hermione was mine._ Dumbledore came out of the back of his office and smiled as he spotted us. Though it pained me to, I gave him a charming smile. He started to get that strange twinkle in his eyes as he saw my hand on Hermione's back, like he knew something I didn't. Bastard.

I smiled charmingly though as I spoke. "Good morning Professor Dumbledore."

His voice was light and friendly as he walked down the aisle towards us. "Good morning Tom." I winced. I REALLY didn't like that name. He looked at Hermione. I pulled her little bit closer to my side. Why did I do that?

"How are you Hermione?" I looked down at Hermione and I felt a strange flutter in my chest as I saw her face light up in a dazzling smile that made me feel a twinge of jealousy. What would I have to do to get her to smile at me like that? I shook my head again lightly. What the hell am I thinking?

I glanced back when I heard the door behind us open. I glared at who I saw. Jonathon Potter glared back at me angrily, when he saw my hand on Hermione's lower back. I smirked and watched his expression as I leaned a little towards Hermione and wrapped my arm around her waist. He glared at me.

He had to move out of the doorway though when others started making their way into the class. I looked down at Hermione. She had a beautiful heart shaped face with gorgeous doe brown eyes.

I spoke with a touch of huskiness. I could have sworn I felt her shiver under my touch, as I lightly stroked her back.

"We better get ready Hermione."

She nodded her head as she sat on the left side and I sat down next to her on the right. I wonder how this is going to turn out…

**AN: I am SO sorry that I have not updated in a long time. Please forgive me! Don't forget to review and friend the new Facebook I have set up. The link is on my profile page!**

**~slytherinangel01**


	9. First Classes

**Promise: Lost Souls**

**Chapter Nine: First Class**

**By: slytherinangel01**

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I am so sorry, but I had to retract the recently posted chapter nine of Promise: Lost Souls. One of my reviewers has brought an error to my attention concerning the potions Professor Corinthos. It completely slipped my mind while I was writing that Slughorn was Tom's Potions Professor.****Also while I am at it, I would like to adress something a lot of you are bringing up about Hermione's prognancy. I realize that Hermione's pregnancy is being seen as not a big part of the story and I have been stressing over that. Rest assured though, I'll figure it out. The pregnancy is going to be important.**

**And yes, Tom is in for quite a shock^-^**

**Again, sorry guys.**

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry I have taken forever to update! I am working on like five stories right now and I am scrambling to write chapters for all of them. I promise you will be seeing a lot more updates thought, because it is finally my summer! I also made a Facebook account. It can be a way for us to just chat about my stories and for quick updates on what is going on with all the stories. You might even get some sneak previews of what is going to happen that'll be on Facebook before FanFiction! If you go on my profile here, it'll show you where you can find me on Facebook so it won't take forever. I love you guys and thank you to the ones who are reading my story. Please leave a review so I know how I am doing!**

* * *

_**Previously on Promise: Lost Souls**_

_"How are you Hermione?" I looked down at Hermione and I felt a strange flutter in my chest as I saw her face light up in a dazzling smile that made me feel a twinge of jealousy. What would I have to do to get her to smile at me like that? I shook my head again lightly. What the hell am I thinking?_

_I glanced back when I heard the door behind us open. I glared at who I saw. Jonathon Potter glared back at me angrily, when he saw my hand on Hermione's lower back. I smirked and watched his expression as I leaned a little towards Hermione and wrapped my arm around her waist. He glared at me._

_He had to move out of the doorway though when others started making their way into the class. I looked down at Hermione. She had a beautiful heart shaped face with gorgeous doe brown eyes._

_I spoke with a touch of huskiness. I could have sworn I felt her shiver under my touch, as I lightly stroked her back._

_"We better get ready Hermione."_

_She nodded her head as she sat on the left side and I sat down next to her on the right. I wonder how this is going to turn out…_

**Hermione POV**

I pulled out my ink bottle, my quill, and some parchment and arranged everything in front of me. My Transfiguration textbook was a little thick but I managed to pull it out of my bag and set it on my desk. Dropping my bag on the floor, I turned forward in my seat. I smiled when I saw Ginny standing in front of me.

"Hey Ginny! You excited?"

She grinned as she began to pull her hair up in a pony tail. "Of course!" Ginny glanced at Tom then back at me. I smirked inwardly at what I knew was coming. Ginny tilted her head towards Tom and asked in a oh so innocent voice.

"Hermione, who is this?"

I glanced at Tom. He looked thoroughly bored as he nonchalantly spoke.

"I am Tom Riddle, Head Boy. It is nice to meet your acquaintance Miss. Dumbledore-Evans."

Ginny smiled sweetly. "Pleased to meet you Tom. And call me Ginny. I actually wanted to ask you when Quidditch tryouts begin for Gryffindor. Do you know?"

Tom nodded his head. A piece of his dark hair fell above his eyebrow. "Yes, I believe their tryouts begin next week at the Pitch at eight in the morning."

"Thank you." Professor Dumbledore began to tell everyone to go to their seats. Ginny gave me a quick smirk, before walking to the back to sit next to Natalie.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and turned down the lights before turning on an old projector that showed slides the muggle way. Sweet.

His voice was cheery as he smiled at all of us. "Well class, as you know this is not just any regular class for Transfiguration. This is the class for the select few who we simply call, the gifted. You, my students, are those select few. Now I want to warn you, this class is advanced and you will be learning things that even some of the oldest of witches and wizards do not know. You will learn everything at a much quicker pace so that we will have time to delve deeper into the arts of Transfiguration. Now lets begin our first class though with a review over what you had last year.

Papers appeared in front of us. I groaned a little, like everyone else, as I picked up my quill, dipped it in the ink bottle, and began taking the review. The review had about fifty questions but it wasn't very difficult to answer them. I was surprised though when Tom turned it in after having it for only fifteen minutes. I couldn't even do that and I was the brightest witch my age back in the future! He opened up the textbook and began reading in it. I quickly moved through the rest of my questions, before turning it in. I sat back down and quietly began reading in my textbook. Pretty soon everyone had turned in their papers and Dumbledore began to grade them. After he finished, he stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"As you all know, you are the gifted, so this review was easy for all of you. Everyone in here received an A on it except two of you." I twitched a little nervously. Everyone looked at Dumbledore to tell them who they were and what their grades were.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled a little as he spoke. "Mr. Tom Riddle and Miss. Hermione Evans-Dumbledore both received an O on the review. I congratulate you two an making a perfect score." I smiled brightly at him, happy that I got that score.

He turned back towards his desk and sat down before he continued. "I want all you you to write a foot long essay on why it is forbidden to transfigure a living organism into a nonliving thing. You are dismissed."

I stood up and quickly packed up all my things before putting my book bag on my shoulder. Tom was leaning patiently against the desk to go to our next class. Before leaving, I quickly went to Dumbledore and gave him a hug before walking back to Tom. I placed my hand at the crook of his arm and followed him out the door. I waved at Ginny as she walked in the opposite direction we were going.

Tom glanced at me before speaking in his husky voice, a smirk on his face. "So you are a gifted witch."

I blushed a little. "Yeah, I guess so. I just love learning."

Tom nodded. "I know what you mean. Though is so much out there to learn. I myself still have much to learn. What class do you think will be your favorite?"

"I love potions. I want to become a potions master and maybe go on to teach here."

He looked at me, arching his left eyebrow. "Really. I thought you might be the type to be interested in Divination or something."

A gave a light snort. "No, never. I think that class is a load of rubbish." He chuckled lightly. I grinned myself before asking him what class he enjoyed.

"I love Defense Against the Dark Arts." I should have seen that one coming. "I want to learn every spell there is out there to better protect and defend myself." His eyes hardened a little. "I also love it, because of all the knowledge you learn. You not only learn how to defend yourself, but also what it is that you need to defend yourself against." He stopped talking as soon as we reached the Potions classroom.

We slipped inside and I followed him to the desk up front. There was no one else in the classroom, not even the professor, so I guess we are early.

I sat my bag down at the seat on the left, my back facing Tom, as I began to pull out everything I would need for this class.

Tom murmured behind me. _"Hermione..." _I tensed a little at the tone of his voice, an involuntary shiver ran up my spine, heightening my senses in places I thought I would never feel again. I slowly turned around. My stomach burst with butterflies when I saw his passion filled green eyes staring heatedly in mine. It felt like time had stopped and everything around us faded to where it was only us two, nothing else.

Slowly, he walked towards me, his eyes never leaving mine. He stopped in front of me, our bodies barely an inch apart. I shivered as he slowly trailed his finger tips up my arms, over my shoulder, my back, before threading his long fingers through my hair. By now, our breathing was quick and harsh, our gazes still locked onto each other. I could already feel that coil in my lower abdomen and my core heat up. He moved that last inch, pressing our bodies against each other. And as he began to move forward, I closed my eyes, waiting...

He suddenly pulled away from me. My eyes opened confused, until I saw the door open and the professor step inside. I looked at Tom, our heated gazes connected for one last moment, before we looked away. Tom did glance at me for a second when I groaned a little, feeling the emptiness in my heat. I crossed my legs a little as I stood though, relieving the ache in my core. I plastered I smile on my face though I was grimacing in my mind at the Professor.

"Good morning Professor." Professor Slughorn grinned at me. I gagged inside. I never liked him and he was really annoying in the future. I wonder if he still has that club he is so proud of.

"Good morning to you too my dear. I remember you from last night. You are Hermione right? Dumbledore's daughter?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, sir"

He smiled as he walked around her desk to sit down. "It is wonderful to meet you Ms. Hermione. I am Professor Slughorn."

"It's nice to meet you too Professor Slughorn." Professor Slughorn looked away from me and settled his eyes on Tom. I mentally cringed as he walked towards us and patted Tom on his back in a friendly manner.

"Tom, my boy, wonderful to have in my class still. I hope your summer has been good."

Tom nodded his head politely. "Of course Professor."

"You will of course come to the parties I will be hosting this year Tom. There will be many famous witches and wizards from all over the world coming that hold high positions. Maybe you will find something that will interest you."

Students began to file in though, so our conversation ended. Tom and I sat down and began writing notes as the class started. The ache was gone, but what I felt when Tom touched me still lingered in my thoughts. This was going to be a long, but interesting year.

**AN: So, what do you think guys? Good? Bad? Please let me know what you think. The more reviews, the faster the updates! I want to get at least ten before posting a new chapter, so start reviewing! ^-^**

_**Reviews are like warm chocolate melting in your mouth during a cold night by the fire.**_


	10. Surprising News

**Promise: Lost Souls**

**By: slytherinangel01**

**Chapter Ten: Surprising News**

**Pairing: Hermione G. & Tom R.**

**Language: English**

**Genre: Romance & Drama**

**Rating: MA (mature people only)**

**AN: Hey guys! I am sorry for the long wait. It is extremely difficult to type on this Kindle. I apologize for miss-spellings and grammatical errors. It is hard to fix such things, because the device I am using does not have a grammar or spell checker.**

* * *

**Hermione POV**

The classes were very long and dull. Being myself though, I still wrote down extensive notes on anything I deemed of importance. I was surprised though, when Tom did not write down a single note in any of our classes. Honestly speaking, it agitated me a bit, because I have to write down things to remember them, and he could simply absorb all the information he is given verbally. I was impressed though. Not just anyone could do that.

Not being able to help myself, I tried my best to outdo him in every single one of our classes. There were sometimes I did, but others he did. I admit I loved it though. The challenge that he presents me with. It felt like how Draco and I used to be. It still hurt a lot to think about him, but I am thankful for the time I had with him. It was now lunch time, and I was able to finally get away from Tom. I am wary of this shocking interest Tom seems to have in me though. He seems kind of in a way possessive of me in his actions. He was constantly at my side and touching me. He was not really touching me in a bad way but he made me shiver whenever he touched me. That is what made me very tense. I knew from Dumbledore's notes that Tom was not interested in the females in the school. He never dated it seemed as well. It worries me. Is it a bad or good thing that he seems to be interested? It was impossible for me to not change the future, because Ginny and I are stuck here, and I am worried that it may drastically change the future. That could be a bad thing, but yet it could also turn out good. Maybe if I could somehow keep Tom from doing certain things that he is going to do then it may change some things for the good in the future. I frowned as I recalled Dumbledore's earlier advice. How could I possibly tell Tom that I am pregnant? At the thought of my unborn child, I rubbed my stomach in soothing circles. Doesn't Dumbledore not like Tom? Yet Dumbledore would not suggest such a thing unless he had a plan. What the plan is, I have no idea.

Should I or should I not... Tom does not seem like an evil guy trying to take over the world, but I knew from experience that looks could be deceiving. If I told him I told him I am pregnant and he finds out I am muggleborn, he might try to kill me so I won't 'spawn' more 'filthy' children. It would kill me if I lost the most precious thing Draco had ever given me...

I frowned again when I remembered what happened in Potions. How could I respond to him like that? So easily and quickly. Grudgingly, I could not deny that energy I felt when we had touched. What was that anyway?

Still puzzled, I walked into the Infirmary. I sighed happily when I saw that no one was admitted in the Infirmary. It gave me more privacy to talk to the Healer. I scanned my surroundings. It looked just like it does in the future. I felt a small twinge in my heart for all my friends. I pushed the sadness away though when I spotted the Healer rummaging inside a large cabinet. I walked over to her and peaked inside. It was filled to the brim with all kinds of potions and even some muggle medicine. She still had not noticed me so I hesitantly spoke.

"Excuse me?"

Startled, the female Healer spun around and looked at me. Recognizing me, she gave me a bright smile as she turned to face me.

"I was wondering when you would stop by. Please take a seat and make yourself comfortable while I gather a few things for you."

I nodded and sat down on the nearest bed. Dropping my bag carelessly on the ground, I sat down on the freshly made bed. I watched silently as the Healer closed the large wooden doors to the Infirmary and placed a silencing charm on the room. She bustled back to the cabinet and started taking vials out. After gathering what she wanted, she walked to me and sat beside me on the bed. The vials were lying on her lap. She picked up a green filled vial that looked gross. She handed it to me as she began to speak.

"I made this for you just this morning. It will help you with any morning sickness that may occur. If you ever feel queasy, just take one sip and the feeling will go away. I warn you though; it tastes as bad as it looks. If you put it in your food or even your drink, it might take away a little of the bitter taste. The potion will not harm you or your child in any way. I pride myself in my potion making. "I nodded as I picked up my bag from the floor and gently placed the vial in it. She then gave me a blue vial that looked like it had sparkles in it and a purple vial. I listened attentively as she began to explain what they were for.

"These are something I invented. It is supposed to help with the baby's nutrition and health." I slipped them both into my bag then turned to face her as she began to speak again.

"There are a few more things that Professor Dumbledore wanted me to discuss with you. You need to understand that magical babies are far more different from a muggle baby. Especially during the time they are developing. Have you ever felt a little drained? As if your magic was being used but you were not even using it?"

I nodded my head. Now that I think about it, I sometimes felt that way.

"The reason you felt that way, was because your baby was tapping into your magic. Magical babies sometimes erect a protective shield around them whenever they feel scared or threatened. These results in the witch feeling very magically drained. Sometimes, a witch can even not be able to perform magic when the child is doing this. That is why a pregnant witch must have a strong male wizard with them at all times. It can not be just any random wizard though. It will be one specific wizard of your choosing. This is vital in a pregnancy because the child will draw magic from not just the pregnant witch but also the wizard. It will make it easier on your magic. Naturally, being a female, you will be the weakest because you are the closest source of magic and you are physically carrying the child. If you do not have a male to protect you, you will be vulnerable to everything. It is even more vital to have a strong wizard with you after you have delivered the baby. You and the child will be drained and weak. The wizard would be able to care and protect the both of you during this important time. Usually it is the husband that takes on this but I assume that you no longer have that significant person with you."

I nodded.

"Do you have any male wizard family member that attends this school?"

I shook my head.

"I am sorry. I should have known that. That means that you will have no choice but to choose someone you feel is strong enough, magically and physically, to protect you and your child. You have to be careful in your selection though, because once you choose, the baby will not bond with any other male. The wizard and the baby will always have a special bond because of this. The baby will always recognize when the male is near and will feel safe in their presence."

I frowned as I hesitantly spoke.

"What if... what if the baby has already bonded with someone but that someone has passed away...?"

She smiled sympathetically.

"The baby must always have the bonded male near them. If the wizard passes, the bond breaks. It has never been discovered as to why this happens, but the baby is free to bond with another."

I nodded my head in understanding as a lump began to form in my throat. The baby is no longer bonded to Draco... I jumped when I felt the healer gently pat my hand. I looked up and saw her pain filled eyes as she looked at me with understanding.

"I know how you feel. I used to be married to wizard by the name of Luke. He was brutally killed though when I was four months pregnant. I had no family to turn to. My baby bonded with my best friend Mark. We eventually fell in love and we are now married. I had my baby Sarah six years ago."

I wiped away a few tears with my hands. After I pulled myself together, I asked her a question that has been bugging me.

"How do they bond?"

"The male must say a specific chant that all male wizards are born knowing. I have never met a woman yet who knows what it is. It is supposed to be a special thing between only the wizard and child. The wizard tends to say it when the female is unaware and then tells the female that they had bonded with the baby. You will feel the bond and in a way, you are bonded with the wizard."

I nodded my head as she continued.

"Has Albus ever suggested a male to you?"

I looked away from her in thought. Did Dumbledore really suggest who I think he is? Tom Riddle? Dumbledore must sense something that I am missing to suggest such a thing? If Dumbledore believes this to be a good thing, I will just have to trust him and his plans. Something good must come out of this right? I just do not like the idea of placing not only my safety, but that of my unborn child, in the hands of the man who murdered all of my dear friends and family.

I turned back towards her and nodded.

She smiled.

"Good. Dumbledore is a wise man and will only suggest the best for you. "

I was about to say something when my stomach grumbled. The Healer giggled as I blushed. That is embarrassing.

"You should go eat. There is still at least thirty minutes of lunch."

Nodding, I slipped off the bed and picked up my bag. We shook hands and I headed out of the Infirmary. I turned to face her though when I heard her gasp.

"I almost forgot to tell you to come sometime this week for a check up and we will talk more about your pregnancy."

I tilted my head a bit before turning away from her and walking out the now open doors. I made it to the Great Hall in no time. My stomach tightened a little when I saw Tom sitting beside Abraxas. As if sensing my gaze, he turned away from Abraxas and looked straight at me. My legs felt like jelly as I made my way over to him when he beckoned me with his eyes. I felt compelled to go to him, as if it were the most natural thing to do.

**Tom POV**

I frowned as I watched Hermione walk away from me. When she turned around the corner, I headed towards the Great Hall. I do not like this feeling. I have never been one to be possessive over a female. I have always shared the women I fucked with others. I never really gave a damn who they fucked with as long as they did not have any disease that could transfer to me. The women were just a means to an end. I use them only for my pleasure. Never have I ever brought a woman to completion. I have never even given my seed to any of them. Now that I think about it, I have never even kissed or pleasurably touched a woman. Only once have I ever kissed a girl and that was just to distract her for my own gain. With Hermione, it is different. The thought of any other man touching her made my blood boil and my magic flare with fury. With her, I am very possessive. I know without a doubt that if I find out that someone has dared to touch her, they will be subject to severe pain and suffering. Possibly even death. She is mine and I will have her body. That is a fact. I will have her even if she is unwilling though I will prefer her to come to me willingly. It would make it even more pleasurable to see her moaning body withering beneath me in submission. My groin tightened at the delectable image.

I will lose all sense if she is taken from me. I will have to find a way to bind her to me. Permanently. I already know she is bright by the way she was in class. I would even go as far as to say her knowledge could compete with mine. Of course I know I have more experience than her but she is smart in her own right. She will make an excellent Dark Lady. I was pleased with that thought. Yes, she would make a lovely Dark Lady. And when I mark her as my lady, she will be bound to me for all eternity, and I to her. It is a small price to pay. Being faithful to her will not be so difficult. All women pale before her.

As I entered the Great Hall, I headed towards my usual seat. All ceased their chatter as I took my seat at the Slytherin table. I leaned towards Abraxas, who was to my right, to speak to him.

"There is to be meeting tonight at the usual spot in the Forbidden Forest at one sharp. No one is to be late. You know the consequences."

He nodded and gave the signal that everyone may continue with whatever they were doing. I ate and drank a bit, before beginning to discuss some tactics we will try this year in Quidditch to pass the time. Sensing someone's gaze on me, I turned away from Abraxas and saw Hermione standing at the entrance of the Great Hall. Our gazes locked and I willed her to come to me. When she finally was by me, I gave her a small smile.

"I thought you were in the library."

I was savagely pleased when she blushed under my heated gaze. She was attracted to me. Good. Her voice was soft and warm as she looked at me.

"I was but I am hungry."

I nodded as I gave the person on my left a look. They quickly moved out of the way. Sliding to the left, I beckoned her to sit between me and Abraxas. When she sat down, I began to feel my body respond to her closeness. Needing to feel her warm body, I placed my hand on her knee under the table. I hid my smirk when I felt her quiver at my touch. As she placed food on her plate and began to eat, I moved the offending skirt and bunched it up at her waist. I glanced at her. She was eating her food calmly as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Lazily, I traced designs on her inner thighs as I looked around the Hall. I glared inside my mind when I saw Dumbledore looking at Hermione and me with his twinkling blue eyes. Why does he do that? I looked away from his knowing eyes and turned to Hermione. I squeezed her thigh to get her attention. Her brown eyes locked with mine. Such beautiful eyes...

I leaned towards her and spoke huskily in her ear. My lips slightly grazed the sensitive tip of her ear.

"If you are done, lets head to class early."

I pulled her skirt to her knees as she nodded. We silently got up and made our way out of the Great Hall. My arm was wrapped firmly around her waist.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for taking so long guys! Please leave a review though! I read all of them and try to reply to them all.**


	11. Important Information

**AN:**

**Hey guys! I know it's been quite a while, but I have medical reasons at the moment that limit me from doing much. Some of you may know, some do not, so that's why I am doing this. I had a concussion over Thanksgiving last year (2011) and for some unknown reasons that the neurologists can't explain, I am not healing from my accident. It'll take me a while, before I update any of my stories. I'm really sorry guys.**

**~slytherinangel01~**


End file.
